


Fairy Dust This

by liternee109



Series: 00Q LDWS 2016 Submissions [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Internet Sprite, M/M, charles de lint crossover, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liternee109/pseuds/liternee109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An internet sprite watches over the Q branch and is amused by the current mission. This fuses the Urban Fantasy world of Charles de Lint and the Bond Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Dust This

**Author's Note:**

> Week Two's Prompt: “I expect you to die”  
>  Genre: fusion AU  
>  Challenge: none this week!  
>  Word count: up to 250
> 
> This is more of a nod to how De Lint pulled me into Urban Fantasy and how he flawlessly integrated into the current world and those willing to look. I hope this does that justice.
> 
> All the thanks to therealpigfarts23 for the beta!

 The Sprite was impressed; it was impressed a lot in the Q branch hence its current residency. It reminded itself to hop over to accounting and have a snack of that idiot’s time off request. It is the digital age, you should respect your computer, not kick it. 

It focused back onto the excitement of the room as the leader resisted an eye roll. Through the speaker “I expect you to die,” could be heard in a squeaky voice.

The Sprite was disappointed; the whole internet at your fingertips and this sad excuse for a villain chose “I expect you to die,”; pathetic..

Q, composed as ever, took hold of the mic and leaned into it. “006, we are all tired of this unimaginative drivel.. 3, 2,1”

With his usual precision , Bond bucked backwards in his chair on screen as a bullet tore into the wannabe villain.

The short pale one who had been biting his nails stated, “Well I knew better than to expect Bond to die.”

The Sprite was not amused; of course the agent wasn't going to die. Not under its watch. The main monitor went staticy as it tried to remain calm while remembering the utter mess it's home had been before the current Q took over. Q treated it well, so it would treat Q well and help him watch over his agents, especially the talented funny ones, even if they had a knack for destroying technology. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am over at Tumblr at Amarulasmile if you want to say hi
> 
> There will be more from this verse... I just can't guarantee a timeline for said additions.


End file.
